In recent times, there has been a rapid increase in use of modern technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, in day to day lives of people. For example, such technologies may be used for applications such as gaming, education, military training, healthcare surgery training, and so forth. Specifically, such technologies present a simulated environment (often known as ‘virtual world’) to a user of a device. The simulated environment is presented by rendering images constituting the simulated environment on displays within the device. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and augmented reality headset. Such devices are adapted to present to the user, a feeling of immersion in the simulated environment using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy.
However, such existing devices have certain limitations. In an example, conventional displays used in such devices are of small size. Specifically, pixel densities offered by such displays are insufficient to imitate visual acuity of eyes of humans. Further, displays offering higher pixel densities are dimensionally too large to be accommodated in such devices. In another example, displays used in existing devices require a large number of optical components to properly render the simulated environment along with implementation of gaze contingency as in the human visual system. Specifically, size and number of such optical components are difficult to accommodate in such devices. Consequently, such existing devices are not sufficiently well developed and are limited in their ability to mimic the human visual system.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional displays used in devices for implementing simulated environments.